Just for Laughs
by katie mase
Summary: When Zack and Hodgins get inspired, that can only mean trouble. Humorous one shots about all the trouble Zack and Hodgins get in to. New Chapter: Rocket Ship. AN for latest chapter is a bit spoilery.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Bones. Except my own ;**

_A/N: Just something random that came to me. Hopefully it's amusing, enjoyable, whatever. _

* * *

The anticipation was mounting. Everything had gone according to plan. Every detail, every consequence, and scenario had been thought of, altered, and accounted for. Only seconds remained as Hodgins and Zack took their places behind the protective wall. A mischievous smile passed between the two, one that would frighten any innocent bystander. Of course if you had been behind the wall at this particular moment in time, you were no way held by the weight of innocence.

The second hand had almost completed its journey. The two were giddy from excitement as they waited for the immanent. It was time. The two ducked at the precise moment and, nothing. Two dumbfounded faces rose to the window and pressed their noses to the glass. Disappointed with the result they entered the room in hopes to find a solution to their foiled plot.

Suddenly and explosion.

Brennan and Angela rushed into the room to find the two lying on their backs.

"Oh my God! Hodge! Zack!" Angela said rushing towards the two.

Groaning Hodgins sat up and looked around. "Dude that was epic!"

"It appears we have succeeded." Zack replied giving Hodgins a high five.

"What went on in here?" Booth asked nearly slipping on the orange goop that covered the walls and floor.

"We vaporized pumpkins!" Hodgins exclaimed.

"What?" Angela said with anger growing.

"Well okay not vaporized, but we sure as hell blew them up!"

"Hodgins and I saw on TV, two aliens vaporizing pumpkins. Thus our inspiration to recreate the same event, to conclude whether or not the same outcome was possible. I believe you owe me ten dollars Hodgins."

"So this had no scientific value whatsoever?" Bones asked

"Nope, just for laughs. What! No I don't! The pumpkins are in pieces aren't they?"

"Yes, but part of our agreement was the pumpkins would be vaporized, not explode."

"I don't remember that."

"Then there appears to be some miscommunication on your part. As I recall-"

The two continued to argue over the bet while the rest of their team rolled their eyes and left, leaving the two to tackle each other in the pumpkin pit.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I still don't own anything.**

_A/N: Basically I got inspired by my last idea so I've decided to create a series of one shots based on the crazy experiments Zack and Hodgins create. They really need to have more of those. Anyway here's one I hope you all enjoy!_

* * *

A large crowd had gathered outside of the Jeffersonian eagerly awaiting another one of Zack and Hodgins experiments. The two were putting on the final touches and recalculating the numbers.

"The catapults angle is set at a twenty-five degree angle." Zack confirmed

"This bird is ready for lift off!" Hodgins exclaimed

A twenty pound turkey sat on the catapult ready to be thrown into the air and hopefully land in the basket at the end.

"Ready?" Zack asked. Hodgins nodded and Zack began the countdown, "5, 4, 3, 2, and 1!"

Hodgins cut the string and the turkey soared into the air like man being shot out of a cannon. The crowd shielded their eyes from the sun as they followed the bird's trajectory. With a thud the bird landed safely the basket. The crowd cheered and Zack and Hodgins celebrated each giving each other a high five.

"What the hell is going on here?" Doctor Cameron Saroyan asked

A hush fell upon the crowd as Cam, Booth and Bones made their way through. The two wore a look of guilt as they each tried to come up with an excuse.

"You see Doctor Saroyan this experiment was conducted in order to match that of the victim." Zack explained.

"Did you just catapult a turkey into a basket?" Booth asked excitedly

"Where is the relevance?" Cam said, "Was our victim the size of a turkey?"

"Why am I always around when the boring stuff happens?" Booth ranted

"It's relevant," Hodgins said, "We were matching the trajectory of the victims…purse."

"Why the basket?" Bones asked

"Two points?"

"I don't get it." Bones replied to Booth.

"Basketball Bones, two points in basketball." Booth explained

Cam threw her hands in the air and muttered something about it never happening again. Hodgins and Zack smirked mischievously at their own success.


	3. King of the Lab

**Disclaimer: Once again I don't own Bones.**

_A/N: Just something quick I thought up. Not really an experiment, just something I'd like to see. enjoy!_

* * *

**King of the Lab**

"Face it Zack, you're never going to be King of the Lab." Hodgins said peering through a microscope.

"But I deserve to be King of the Lab. I find just as many, if not more, breakthroughs as you." Zack replied examining the bones at hand.

"You can be the Joker of the Lab. But I'm the King." Hodgins insisted.

"Jokers and Paupers do not hold the same intellect as I do. Can a Joker name every bone in the human body according to mass and size? Besides I do not joke, nor do I juggle." Zack explained.

"Like I said, you can't be King. Unless you can overthrow me."

The two stared for a moment more, then they quickly ran out of the room. They shoved and tripped each other on their quest to find Doctor Brennan, who would determine who was the rightful King of the Lab.

"Hey Hodgins there's Angela!" Zack said pointing in the general direction.

"Nice try Zack. That's funny though, I didn't think you'd play the game that way." Hodgins remarked.

"Hodgins!" Angela's voice called, "Hodgins can you come here for a second?"

"But - but - but." He sputtered.

"Please?" She asked again.

He faced Zack with a defeated look, who in return threw his hands in the air and said,

"King of the Lab!"


	4. King of the Lab part two

**Disclaimer: Once again, I don't own Bones or anything related.**

_AN: So heres the sequel to King of the Lab. There needs to be more stories about these two. Read, review and enjoy!_

**

* * *

King of the Lab: Rematch**

Zack and Hodgins sat in the lab waiting for the chemical test to finish. The case they had been working on was monotonous, so much so even Zack couldn't find excitement within the basic puzzle.

"You know that was unfair." Hodgins said suddenly.

"What was unfair?" Zack asked peering through a microscope.

"The way you usurped my title as King of the Lab, it was unfair." Hodgins turned to face Zack, who had looked up from his own work.

"But wasn't it Angela who caused you to lose to me?"

"You know I can't blame Angela."

"Why? It was her fault you lost."

"That's not the point."

"Are you not giving her the blame because she satisfies you sexually?"

"And on that note, I'm just saying we need a rematch. First one to get the test results to Cam is the King of the Lab."

"Hodgins, you know those chemicals need to be at the precise temperature of 83 degrees." Zack said worriedly.

"Oh what will a couple extra degrees do? You're just afraid you'll lose."

"Hodgins, I really don't think you should do that."

With a smirk, Hodgins began to turn up the temperature. The chemicals began bubbling and emitting ominous streams of steam. Zack backed away slowly until he reached the barrier of the wall. The evil gleam in Hodgins's eye glistened with intensity as he continued to push up the temperature. Suddenly the liquid began to bubble over and in one cataclysmic moment, the liquid exploded from the glass all over Hodgins.

At that moment Doctor Saroyan walked through the door to see the mess that was created. She narrowed her eyes at Hodgins while Zack carefully picked up his own experiment results.

"Here you go Doctor Saroyan." He said handing her a small stack of papers.

"Thanks Zack-a-roni. Doctor Hodgins, next time let's keep the chemicals at the temperature they need."

Hodgins grumbled a yes while Zack threw up his hands and said,

"Once again, I am King of the Lab!"


	5. Rocket Ship Part One

**Disclaimer: Bones isn't mine because if it was Zack would still be here!!**

_AN: Alright I'm pissed! Seriously what a lame excuse of an exit! GAH! Anyway to fill my void I have brought to you a long awaited chapter in this series, which will now be the only way to get my fix of Zack._

**Rocket ship Part One**

It was, on this rare occasion, a fairly typical day at the Jeffersonian. Zack and Hodgins spread out lazily and watched the latest shuttle take off from Cape Canaveral. Hodgins had occasionally ranted about NASA being one big conspiracy set up by the government and Zack had learned to ignore him. Normally, the two would be busy mixing up concoctions and putting forth all of their efforts into tracking down murderers. But at this current state creativity began to ignite like a rocket.

"Hey Zack. What would you say if we had our own rocket launch here at the Jeffersonian?" Hodgins asked nonchalantly.

"I'd say that would be very impossible given the space the lack of equipment we have available." Zack replied, his eyes never leaving the screen.

"No, I mean more like a bottle rocket." Hodgins explained.

Now Zack tore his eyes away from the screen and narrowed them at his friend, "For what purpose?"

"No purpose, just for funsies, I mean we haven't had a case in weeks!" Hodigns replied. "Besides, we have enough stuff here. Haven't you ever wanted to try it with something other then vinegar and water?"

"Funsies is not a word Hodgins." Zack said

"Zack!"

"Well it would be an interesting experiment to see how certain properties react together under pressure."

"Epic!"

BONESBONESBONES

The two scurried around the testing lab mixing and filling containers with chemicals to make their rocket soar. Steam hissed and the glass clinked together almost in a rhythmic fashion. So far everything had been running smoothly. That was until Hodgins formula began to change into a blue shade.

"Um Zack, I don't think it's suppose to be doing this." Hodgins said still clutching the concoction.

For a brief moment, Zack and Hodgins looked at each other, their eyes widening. Instantly both dived to the ground for the fear of an unwanted explosion. It was then that Cam walked into the testing area to see the two lying on the ground.

"Zack, Hodge, what are you guys doing?" She asked puzzled.

"We decided to recreate a small replica of a projectile, intending to launch it with key compounds to reach a maximum point." Zack stated in one breath.

Cam stared briefly before asking, "English please Doctor Hodgins."

"We were building a model rocket and wanted to see how high we could make it go." Hodgins replied glumly, sure they would never be able to finish it.

"So this is another one of your experiments?" Cam asked. The two got to their feet, realizing not only was their "explosion" a false alarm, but they were also in some serious trouble.

"If you guys wanted to make a rocket, you could have asked." Cam said nearly laughing.

Like children whose parent allowed them to get a puppy, the two were elated by the news and proceeded to get back to work.

"Just one thing guys, no explosions."

"I promise there will be no foreseeable incidents in the future." Zack said

"And it can't be guaranteed!" Hodgins replied. Cam narrowed her eyes, in which Hodgins continued, "But we will try very, very hard to avoid them."

**Rocket ship part two coming soon! Whoa that rhymed**


	6. Rocket Ship Part Two

_AN: So I apologize for how late this is. But here it is, part two!_

**Part Two**

It took two days for the rocket to reach perfection or at least by Zack's standards anyway. News of the launch had spread to nearly every department at the Jeffersonian. The day was clear and the wind was the right speed.

"Okay, everything ready Zack?" Hodgins asked.

"It would appear everything is in order." Zach replied.

The crowd was gathering around the launch sight, even Booth and Brennan stopped by to see what was going on seeing how it wasn't very often events like this took place. However even Booth was having doubts.

"Five Bucks says something goes horribly wrong." Booth whispered to Brennan.

"What?" She asked

"Oh come on Bones, its Zack and Hodgins." He explained. "Something is going to go wrong."

"I don't know Booth, Zack is very meticulous when it comes to the numbers." Brennan said.

The two had a wager, and the rocket was ready to be launched. A hush swept over the crowd and the final preparations were being made.

"Ready?" Hodgins asked.

"Yep. Are we going to countdown?" Zack said

"Should we?"

"We may as well."

"Okay, 5…4…3…2…1!"

The rocket lifted off from its launch pad high into the sky. Both Zack and Hodgins wore a grin of manic of satisfaction. The crowd was cheering loudly for the two, but it was clear it was too soon. As the rocket rose higher into the air, an odd happening began to occur. Little by little the rocket began to tip to the side, and little by little the grins of the two began to fade. Faster the rocket came down, barreling into the parking garage at the Jeffersonian.

"Oh, no." Hodgins said tonelessly.

"It seems we may have seriously miscalculated the intended path of the rocket." Zack said.

"You think! Oh man, Cam is going to kill us!"

"You do mean that figuratively, right Hodgins?"

"ZACK! HODGINS!" Cam's voice thundered over the hushed crowd, which slowly began to recede.

Booth turned to Brennan and with a cheeky smile held out his hand.


End file.
